


Height of Pleasure

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High Sex, Marijuana, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, sex on a couch, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You and Dean get high and you use the opportunity to take things between the two of you a step further.





	Height of Pleasure

You felt the drag of his skin against yours, the slight bump and tug of nothing more or less than his most delicate touch, and the only part of you that he had touched was his hand against yours. Still, you felt a tingle shoot through you at the sensation. There was always a rush you got when the two of you did this together. It wasn’t illegal anymore but as you watched him take the joint out of your hand and place it between his thumb and pointer fingers and suck you couldn’t help but wish that it was a part of you between his lips. 

“Dean, hurry up,” you said as you reached toward him to grab the joint back. 

You knew you were always weird when you got high but you didn’t really have it in you to care at the moment. 

He coughed back at you before choking out, “Geez, just wait your turn Y/N,” before he turned his bloodshot eyes in your direction and started to squint at you like there was some puzzle in front of him that he was trying to solve. 

“Actually,” he added just before he handed you the burning cherry in between his fingers, “do you want to do shotguns?” 

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, this is how things always went between the two of you when you got high. Dean would pretend to come up with the idea to lightly press his plush lips against yours, and after blowing the smoke from deep in his lungs into yours, his tongue would, “accidentally” slip between your parted lips, and soon you would be full on making out. 

It wasn’t like any of this bothered you exactly, it was more that it was the only time Dean ever acted brave enough to pull any moves on you, but this time you told yourself, you would be ready. 

“Sure,” you smiled at him, trying to keep up the game of indifference outwardly, even though your heart had started racing, “Let’s do it,” you said as you scooted towards him, coming to rest in between his spread open knees. 

You made sure to wiggle yourself until you were firmly smashed up against the hard line of his abs that made their way up to his well-defined chest. You could feel his breathing speed up a little with your closeness. Still, you acted like pure innocence as you tilted your head back up to look at him. His green eyes were slightly darker than usual as he peered down at you. He inhaled the smoking joint he had pinched in his fingers, and just like you expected he moved his lips towards yours. 

This time, however, you surged up to meet him, and there was a slight sting as your lips crashed against his. When he let his breath out in an unexpected rush you didn’t even care that the smoke had missed the chance to pass between the two of you. You focused on moving your body so you could start spreading your legs over his and grinding your hips down against his. 

“What,” Dean said as he pulled back slightly, “What are you doing Y/N?” 

Again you rolled your eyes, as if it wasn’t obvious, before pushing your mouth against his again. 

“What does it look like Winchester?” You asked as you paused briefly in your mission to seduce the older Winchester. 

“Are you sure?” Dean said as he looked innocently at your face. 

It struck you in that moment, that for all the girls that Dean had been with, he was still always and forever a gentleman. You loved that about him. He had never been the type of guy to pressure you into sleeping with him. As a friend he had just accepted his role between the two of you never asking for more, the only hint he even returned your feelings was when it would start seeping out at times like these when the weed allowed him to drop the barrier he had built up in all of his relationships. 

“I’m positive,” you said before deepening the kiss between you. 

You could feel him hardening against you now, where you were still continuing to roll your hips against his, and you smiled against his lips at his arousal. You started to reach for the hem of his t-shirt but he beat you to the punch, pulling at the edge of your shirt and bringing it over your head and briefly breaking your kiss. 

You quickly unhooked your bra exposing your chest to him. You didn’t even hesitate in the motion. You felt totally relaxed with Dean in the moment. You were a little frustrated because he was still fully dressed but at your unintentional huff of frustration, Dean whipped his plain white tee up and over his head, ruffling his hair slightly. 

For a second you were left thinking about what he had done with the remains of the joint you had been puffing on, but at the slight sting of his perfectly straight teeth biting into your shoulder, your mind shifted it’s focus solely onto Dean sitting grinding his hips against the motion you were setting with your own. 

Tipping your head down you spoke softly next to his ear, “we need to be more naked, like now,” it wasn’t meant to be a seductive tease, you were so ready to have him inside you though, you were dripping wet, and you literally knew you would go insane if he wasn’t touching you in a matter of seconds.

“Alright,” he said laughing as he helped the two of you up off the ground to stand up, “whatever you want princess.” 

You couldn’t help your eyes from wandering from your own hands trying to unfasten your belt with clumsy fingers to the much more interesting show of Dean undoing the button on his jeans, his bulge clearly visible even through the thick denim. You watched with what must have been the most stupid lusted out expression on your face as he pulled off his jeans and boxers in one quick motion and stepped out of them. Gratefully, he had taken off his stupid workboots earlier because it meant one less step between total nudity. 

Briefly, you let your mind wander again. 

“Dean,” you said and you watched how his eyes immediately locked onto yours, “do you know where Sammy is?” 

His face broke into a sly smile, “we’re good, he is probably hours away by now, buried up to his eyeballs in research.” 

“Perfect,” you said closing the distance that had built between the two of you. 

You wrapped your arms around Dean’s neck, and pushed yourself up on your tippy toes, nuzzling the warm spot right at the center of his chest. You bent your neck back to look up at him. 

“Hi,” you said softly. 

“Hey,” he replied, but soon the words were unimportant. 

He had allowed himself to become as relaxed as you were. His lips moved towards yours in what felt like slow motion. When you felt his firm yet pliant touch of his mouth against yours, you matched the movements of his lips, allowing him time to slowly deepen the kiss. When he finally did, slipping his tongue inside of your parted lips, he fisted his hand in your hair and brought his other hand to your waist. You felt his fingers travel swiftly up towards your tits, and when his thumb brushed against your nipple you groaned. 

“Dean,” you said pulling apart from him to steady your breathing, “I want to touch you.” 

It was true, it was a strange angle, but he understood what you meant and took a step back from you and let his hands fall from your body. You crawled onto your knees in front of him.

“You look so beautiful like that,” he said as his hand went to the side of your face. 

You couldn’t help the dip of your stomach, and you knew it wasn’t just from the hungry lust that was building inside of you, it was the softness of his touch it was filled with love and warmth that you couldn’t get enough of. Instead of telling him just how much you felt the same, you dipped your head towards his massive erection, the tip of him almost hitting you in the face and you sucked him partially into your mouth. Allowing him to rest against your tongue for a moment while you relaxed your jaw. 

Quickly, you started to speed things up, and when his fingers scraped against your face, you knew you had caught him off guard. You bobbed your head up and down, you fist pumping him along with your motion of your head, and your tongue gliding along the underside of his dick. There was a salty tang that filled your mouth with every pulse of his arousal, his precome indicating just how much he was enjoying your time together. 

“Hey,” he said as he pushed on the top of your head, causing you to pause and look up, “you’ve got to stop, otherwise I am going to come.” 

You pulled off of him and batted your lashes at him seductively, “you should let me make you come then,” you said. 

“Not just yet,” he said as he hefted you up, pulling you by the forearms back onto your feet, before kissing you heatedly and pausing to add, “because I still want to do this,” before he moved just enough to angle you to be able to fall comfortably back onto the couch that you had set up in the living room of the bunker. 

You felt like you were 15 again, fooling around with the boy next door while your parents were out, your heart was racing in your chest. It was a combination of the weed that you had smoked earlier, the strange suspicion that Sam might still come back and catch you, and the way those spring green eyes were looking at you. 

“Now this is perfect,” he said speaking from where he stood over you. 

Climbing on top of you, you didn’t care that the couch was small and the two of you barely fit, it felt intimate and a little naughty to be doing this somewhere other than your own bed. 

“You’re telling me,” you moaned out as his lips traveled down your neck and stopped briefly to bite at the edge of your shoulder. 

It was hard to focus on his lips when his hand made it way in between your legs, you could feel the way his fingers moved against you smoothly due to how slick you were already, you wanted nothing more than to have him shove his dick inside of you but he made sure to tease you a bit instead. 

“I’m ready,” you said as his fingers toyed with your lips and then slowly began to circle around your swollen clit. 

“Oh yeah, let me check,” he said even though you knew he was just toying with you as he thrust a finger inside of you, it was nice to feel the slight stretch but it wasn’t quite enough to tip you over the edge of your pleasure. 

“Please, please Dean I need you,” you said softly. 

That was all it took. He lifted himself off you so that he could squeeze behind you, your back pressed against his chest. You felt his dick pressed up against the curve of your ass, but you lifted your knee slightly to spread your legs so he could rub the tip of his cock through the juices dripping from your pussy. The position was perfect, even though he couldn’t move quickly with limited space he was able to hit that spot deep inside of you that made your blood feel like it was being lit on fire. With every push of his hips, you could feel him bottoming out against you. 

“God, so deep,” you groaned. 

“You’re,” he grunted behind you, “so tight.” 

He moved his fingers to your clit, and then you were gone, you felt your whole core clenching around his length. Your limbs were tight, fingers and toes curled inward with the force of your orgasm and everything around you were totally blanked out with the pleasure. 

You barely even registered the fact that he had come inside of you only moments after you had tipped over the edge. That was until he moved to pull his softening member out of you. 

A part of you knew you should be getting up and cleaning yourself off just in case Sam did come back, but you were so tired, all you could do was lie there when Dean draped his arm over your waist. 

“I hope this wasn’t a one-time thing,” he whispered, and you knew exactly what he meant, still you weren’t sure how you felt about everything now that the two of you had finished making love. 

“Well,” you added, “I think I have some more weed up in my bedroom.” 

You felt his forehead pressed against the back of your skull and his fingers slowly brushed along the skin on your stomach. 

“I guess we should head to your room,” was all he had to say. 

You knew there was still plenty of time to figure out where you stood with Dean


End file.
